


Indistinguível de Magia

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Slow Dancing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A Tardis banca o cupido.





	Indistinguível de Magia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lungbarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/gifts).



Faíscas saíram do console da Tardis conforme o Doutor mexia. 

“Não faça essa cara Chesterton, isso é perfeitamente normal. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo !” o Doutor disse para Ian que era o único ainda estava lá. Barbara havia saído 15 minutos antes e Susan disse para eles chamarem ela quando eles aterrissassem. 

“Você tem certeza que você tem ?” 

“É claro que sim ! Não seja um tolo” 

Não era raro o Doutor ser um tanto ríspido, mas havia uma tensão na sua voz que fez Ian decidir que provavelmente aquele não era o melhor lugar para ele estar. 

Ian andou pelos corredores da Tardis rumo ao seu quarto, mas acabou indo parar na biblioteca. 

Não era a primeira vez que algo assim tinha acontecido. Claro, poderia ser apenas o resultado da sua distração mas ele cada vez suspeitava mais que a Tardis esporadicamente trocava seus corredores de lugar. 

_ Como um castelo encantado em um conto de fadas  _ Ian pensou, e a idéia não lhe parecia tão absurda quanto ele teria achado alguns meses antes. Ele tinha lido uma vez que qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada era indistinguível de magia, e em suas aventuras ali com o Doutor, Barbara e Susan ele começou a ver como esse conceito era realmente aplicavel na prática. 

Ele estava prestes a dar meia volta quando ele notou Barbara sentada em uma das poltronas com um livro em seu colo. Ele andou até ela. Ela sorriu para ele. 

“O que você está lendo ?”

“Adivinha” 

“Um sobre eventos futuros ?” 

“Errado. Jane Austen. Eu tenho outros interesses além de história sabe ?” 

“Eu sei” ele disse se sentando na poltrona na frente da dela. 

“Seria bem interessante conhecê-la” 

“Talvez nós vamos um dia” 

“Então nós não estamos em Londres no século vinte por um acaso ?” 

“Adivinha” 

“Dadas as outras tentativas do Doutor de nos levar para casa parece improvável” 

“Acertou. Eu acho. Nós nem aterrissamos ainda. Quem sabe quando ou onde vai ser quando aterrissar” 

“Certo” ela disse e havia um leve, quase imperceptível, sorriso em seu rosto. 

“Você não parece decepcionada” 

“Eu acho que eu não estou” 

“A idéia de retornar para casa está perdendo o seu brilho ?” 

“Você pode me culpar ? As coisas que nós vemos aqui são tão incríveis e únicas...eventualmente sim eu quero voltar mas se for o lugar certo quando nós aterrissarmos eu provavelmente eu vou ficar um tanto melancólica, e você ?” 

“Eu sinto falta de casa, embora não tanto quanto eu deveria ou quanto eu faria se você não estivesse aqui” 

“Então eu sou a melhor coisa sobre a Inglaterra nos anos pra você ?” 

“Uma das melhores coisas, você está em algum lugar entre os Beatles e os Rolling Stones” 

“Wow como você é generoso na sua classificação” 

“O que eu posso dizer ? Eu vivo pra agradar” 

“Você ainda pode ter os Beatles aqui sabe ? Tardis toque Twist and Shout” 

Uma música começou a tocar, e era dos Beatles, mas não era  _ Twist and Shout  _ era ao invés disso  _ Baby it’s you. _

“Eu não sabia que a Tardis podia fazer isso” 

“Eu também só descobri recentemente” 

“Sabe, essa é uma boa música para dançar” 

“Você está me pedindo para dançar Ian ?” 

“Eu acho que eu estou Barbara” 

Ela colocou o livro em seu colo de lado e puxou Ian para o meio da biblioteca e logo eles estavam dançando. 

“Viu só ? Você pode ter os Beatles aqui” ela disse.

“Uma gravação, não é a mesma coisa que ir em um show ao vivo” 

“E você por um acaso já foi em um show dos Beatles ?” 

“Não um. Cinco” 

Ela riu.

“Qual a graça ?” Ian perguntou. 

“Eu estou imaginando nossos estudantes no show e aí vendo o professor de ciência deles lá no meio. Provavelmente faria os Beatles parecerem pelo menos 20% menos legais nos olhos deles” 

“Você subestima a Beatlemania, e adolescentes me acham muito legal” 

“Claro Ian” 

“Você nunca foi em um show deles ?” 

“Não” 

“Bem isso explica porque você não sente falta dos anos 60” 

“Talvez” 

“Quando nós voltarmos eu vou te levar a um” 

“Promete ?” 

“Prometo” 

“Isso quase me faz querer que a Tardis pouse no local e época certa dessa vez” 

“Mesmo ? Porque agora eu prefiro estar aqui ao invés de qualquer outro lugar” 

E eles dançaram e riram conforme a Tardis voava e girava pelo vortex. 


End file.
